


That I Love Eating You Out Energy

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Jonathan has that eating out energy, Kissing, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Jonathan eats out Kali and Nancy for the first time.





	That I Love Eating You Out Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for this tumblr prompt... this is what I'm here for tbh.   
> Please comment/kudos!   
> xx  
> t

They offer several ways to do it. Kali riding his face while Nancy rides his cock. Nancy’ll ride his face after, grind her wet pussy onto his face as he sucks his own come out of her. Then Kali’s turn to grind her hips, fuck herself down against him, clenching her pussy around him until he comes again. 

They’re both into it, but Jonathan hesitates. His face is flaming red as he admits he just wants it to be about them. He wants to come, after he says, it makes him hard, but he just wants to get them on their backs and eat them out until they come all over his face. Nancy agrees almost immediately, loves getting eaten out, nearly tears Kali’s hair out when she does it, while Kali teases him. She runs her finger tips over his neck and throat, kisses him softly, whispers in his ear and swings her leg over his lap. Grinds down against his hardening cock before leaning over to kiss Nancy. Uses him. He’s desperate by the time she unbuttons his jeans. She taps his hip and he lifts his hips, holding up her entire weight, to shove his jeans down. She sinks onto his cock in one smooth motion, uses one hand to dig her nails into one of his shoulders, and then tug Nancy’s hair close with her other hand, messily kissing her in front of Jonathan’s face as she fucks herself harder on his cock. 

Once the three of them come, Kali wraps her leg around Jonathan’s, fingers running down his chest, Nancy’s teeth making a hickey on the back of her shoulder,   
“I’m down whenever you are.” 

 

So it’s a lazy Saturday afternoon when all of a sudden Nancy pushes up the negligee she’d been wearing and taps Jonathan with her foot, tossing her curls over her shoulder, and arching her pretty pink nipples. Kali lets out a laugh at her, and Jonathan gets up and move to the end of the bed. He gets up and slowly kneels on the floor at the end of the bed, and pulls Nancy close by her ankle. 

He’s got her on her back, legs dangling over the edge, toes touching the floor. Nancy’s looking to the left, at Kali, who’s still sitting in her position, despite what is very clearly about to go down. 

“Come on,” Nancy says, patting the spot next to her. 

Kali smiles at her, and Jonathan looks up underneath his lashes, fingers on Nancy’s knee, but not touching her any further, 

“Jonathan knows if he wants something he has to ask.” 

Nancy looks down at Jonathan and then looks over to Kali. They know this game, and since Jonathan’s not getting what he wants until he asks. Neither is Nancy. However, Nancy’s not her sub, so she grabs Kali’s arm and pulls her down, so she can kiss Kali herself. She tangles her hands in her hair and licks Kali’s lower lip softly, she can feel Jonathan watching them and she arches her back towards her. Her nipples start to hard and Kali deepens the kiss, her hand finding the indent of Nancy’s ribs underneath the curve of her breast. Her hands are warm and Nancy leans into it. She moans as Kali sucks her tongue into her mouth and her thighs twitch to rub together and Kali twists her nipple. 

Nancy moans and breaks away as Kali plays with her, shooting a look to Jonathan, 

“I mean, I can take care of her right here. Did you want something?” Kali asks teasingly, against Nancy’s lips, fingers tightening against Nancy’s nipple which makes her moan and arch, and kick Jonathan’s shoulder as her legs squirm. 

“Kali I, I,” Jonathan stares at Nancy as she spreads her legs. 

Jonathan stares. Nancy’s always bare and pretty and pink and wet. Kali is staring at him with those teasing brown eyes and finally he swallows down the saliva in his mouth, 

“Can you sit next to her Kali? Can I eat you both out? Please?” 

Kali stares at him, then looks over at Nancy who’s biting her lip, before grinning, 

“Good boy. Yes, you can.” 

Kali strips efficiently, throwing off her nightshirt to reveal her breasts, and slips off the pair of shorts she’d been wearing. Nancy flops back into position on her back, and slides her legs down to the floor, cracking her thighs. Kali slowly sinks next to her, and they’re pressed together from head to toe. 

Just the sight overwhelms him. There’s Kali, her hair still wavy from their shower, a halo against the bed. Her purple needs to be touched up, and her lips are shiny with chapstick. Her skin is smooth and soft with lotion that he’d helped her apply, her nipples already hard, the gold ring in her belly button shining. She was never shaved bare, just trimmed neatly, a patch of dark hair between her thick, strong thighs, and he couldn’t believe he lasted this long. He wanted to taste her, everywhere. 

Pressed right up against Kali is Nancy, her milky skin stark against Kali’s darker. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head, her lips already pink from the kisses they had shared. There’s a flush down her chest and her nipples are straining, soft skin revealing her pink pussy in between her thin thighs that are already spread eagerly. 

Kali’s looking down at him, daring him to do something. He wants it so bad. He’s done this before of course, loved it so fucking much, but never to them. He’d been too embarrassed to ask, and now he could do whatever he wanted. So he slides his hands up Kali’s legs, digs his thumbs into her thighs and spreads her thighs even further. She’s wet slightly in anticipation, and he takes the flat of his tongue and drags it up her slit. 

She shivers, and he slides a hand down to hold her lips open so he has better access. He doesn’t know why he loves it so much, but he loves her moans, the way her hips buck and she gets wetter and wetter on his tongue. He sucks her clit into his mouth until she moans and a hand slides into his hair, tugging so hard that he goes cross eyed. He pulls back at that, to see the two girls kissing above him, Nancy’s fingers rolling Kali’s nipple, and he pries Nancy’s thighs apart, burying his face in the scent of her. 

She moans loudly into Kali’s mouth as his tongue flicks her clit and her thighs shake. He stills her hips as she turns to kiss Kali harder, pulling her closer. He pulls away when she starts panting and she whines, arching her back, as he goes back to Kali. She’s much wetter now, body taught as he swirls his tongue around her clit, fingers tracing patterns along her hip bone. He doesn’t want to stop to watch the two of them kiss or play with each other, but he can hear her moans get increasingly louder and he gently sucks her clit into his mouth, nose bumping against her pubic bone as he sucks. 

Kali’s hips buck at that and he sucks harder. Suddenly her hands are tangled in his hair, yanking so hard, Jonathan moans against her pussy as her thighs clamp and she rides his face. He flicks against her clit, his face is soaking wet and he can barely breathe, and she moans his name as she comes, wetting his face even more. He licks her through it, even going so far as to wrap his lips around her clit again, barely sucking, just for the pressure. He keeps going even as her thighs relax, trying to chase as much of the flavor that’s all Kali as best he can, until she pushes him away gently. 

He rocks back on his heels, his cock straining in his pajama pants, face dripping wet. Kali’s flushed and sweating, chest heaving, a droplet between her breasts that he wants to lick off. Nancy’s mouth is swollen and there’s a bite mark on the swell of her left breast where Kali must have bitten down as she came. Nancy’s squirming and her inner thighs are glistening and Jonathan doesn’t hesitate as he grabs her hips and pulls her closer to him, licking through her wet, swollen lips. 

She keens at that, and arches her back and he licks up to gently flick against her clit. She’s moaning steadily now, and he can tell the exact moment Kali kisses her, because she finally shuts up. Not that he minds the noises. He likes them. Like he likes the fact his tongue is going numb, and Nancy bucks against his face every time he flicks her clit particularly hard with his tongue. Her thighs start trembling and he digs his fingers into her soft thighs so he can bury himself deeper, suffocate himself in her soft warmth. 

It’s not long before she comes, gushing against his face with a shout. He softly licks her slit, and he’s surprised it takes so long for her to push him away, though Nancy did like to be overstimulated. Finally he sits back, and can see Kali kisses Nancy’s neck, her head practically on Kali’s chest. He sits back and rests his hands on his thighs, not even bothering to wipe his face. He’s so hard, so hot, can’t focus.   
It’s Nancy who slides off the bed and reaches to pull down his pajama bottoms. He just shakes his head and she takes her hand away, slightly confused. She looks back at Kali who just helps her pull him up onto the bed. They position him in between them, and Kali strokes his hair, whispering what a good boy he was, while Nancy kisses him softly, cleaning off his face. Kali kisses him too, and then the two girls kiss above him, tongues disappearing between lips, each of them resting a hand on him. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, satisfied, his two girls next to him, praise still falling from their lips.


End file.
